


Catharsis (artwork)

by ARTofOTK



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Crying Sherlock Holmes, Discipline, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Partial Nudity, Spanking, spanking art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTofOTK/pseuds/ARTofOTK
Summary: This art was inspired by a fic by TheSleeplessWriter, in which Sherlock receives a long overdue and yearned for spanking.





	Catharsis (artwork)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSleeplessWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleeplessWriter/gifts).



> Read it here: ["After Three Years"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536096)! I also have to recommend going through the rest of this author's work, it's a brilliant batch of discipline stories. I referenced what I believe these characters should be wearing at this time (minus coats). And I was inspired by the emotions in this particular part and tried to convey that best I could... though I should be punished for being lazy and slapping on a googled plaid texture instead of drawing the lines myself LOL! ;) Anyway, hope Sherlock's rosy bum is enjoyed!!!

[](https://vgy.me/Jv4EME)


End file.
